spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spongy Murder Incident 2
The Spongy Murder Incident 2 is a sequel to The Spongy Murder Incident. Plot 10 years later after the murder of Barry Lenart and David Garrison's fate has been claimed, he, now an adult has been wandering around in the darkness, stalking citizens around town. About 52 people report seeing him, and about 5 have encountered him and he has chased them around. However in the same year 2 days ago, his mind becomes more corrupted and broke inside a house and has killed a 6 year old with his own bareheads and has stuffed his head inside a Patrick plushie, and a week ago, he has broken inside David's house, who's now on patrol, and killed him with his axe for revenge. Now you, as the police officer, Norman Egger go into an abandoned hospital, where Barry's been tracked go inside and ivesitgate, however he's not the only one who's been tracked inside the building..... Gameplay You play as Normal Egger and you survive inside the building for an unknown amount of hours, tracking down clues and trying to survive against Barry and others that are possibly inside the same building as he is. You use a flashlight to look for clues and anything that's in here. You also use a taser gun to stun them, but have limited ammunition so your best bet is to hide or run from them. You also have a tracking device to see if they're nearby or not. Characters and information Barry Lenart- The main antagonist of the game. He appears to be an adult version of himself at 20 years old. He appears to have a black vest on with blue jeans that are slightly torn. He still wears his SpongeBob plushy head, but is more dusty and is missing a left eye, revealing his human eye. The mouth is also gone, revealing his teeth. it's now even more dirty than usual. He also carries an axe along with him. He first appears inside the abandoned hospital in one of the rooms or underneath the check out, hiding. He only comes out for about 5-6 minutes after the game just start. He will be seen wandering around and can be heard laughing and saying things in a distorted voice like " Come out, come out where ever you are" and " I will find you, officer". If he spots you, use the taser gun to stun him, then run. Or if you don't, try to find a place to hide or he will kill you. He can be tracked through a tracking device. Xavier Mortson-The kid that Barry killed and also an antagonist in the game. He appears to be a small, 6 year old boy with a Patrick plushie as a head. He also appears to have torn clothes and some bruises on him. He first appears inside the abandoned hospital it about night 2 or 3. He doesn't kill you, but if can take your tracking device, flashlight, and taser gun if he gets close to you. To stop him, you must use the taser gun or hide from him because running from him will make him chase after you and he's pretty quick. He will also be heard laughing and sometimes even be heard crying. David Garrison-The man who killed Barry, but now his killed victim and antagonist in the game. He appears to have a face of a Squidward plushie as his own face got chopped off by Barry. His bottom jaw is still there. the Squidward's plushie's eyes are missing, revealing the skull. He's also missing his right hand, replacing it with a a butcher's cleaver. He also has a large, bloody wound on his chest and shirt. He first appears inside the abandoned hospital very rarely at night 1, but has a better chance of being active at night 2. When you see him, use the taser gun or you can run or hide from him or he will kill you. He can say things like " Why did I do this?", " Why can't I be forgiven". He can also be tracked through a tracking device. Silhouette Victim #1- A silhouette of David in the game. He appears to be some sort of a silhouette of a male human figure. He first appears on night 6 and will replace his normal counterpart. If you see him, flash him with your flashlight or he will jumpscare you, causing panic to make you a bit slower than before and decreasing your battery life a little. He can't be tracked down on a tracking device. Silhouette Victim #2- A silhouette of Xavier in the game. He appears to be some sort of a silhouette of a small, boy human figure. He first appears on night 6 and will replace his normal counterpart. If you see him, flash him with your flashlight or he will jumpscare you, causing panic to make you a bit slower and blur your vision and make your hearing a bit lower. He can't be tracked down on a tracking device. Silhouette Killer- A silhouette of Barry in the game He appears to be a silhouette of himself, wearing a SpongeBob Plushie head with white, glowing eyes and a white, glowing mouth with teeth and a smile. He also carries a silhouette of his axe. He first appears on night 6 and will replace his normal counterpart. He will be making demonic garbles so you must listen to him. If you see him, shine your light rapidly for a few times or he will kill you. He can't be tracked down on a tracking device. Ending After you beat the sixth night, a cut scene will play showing Normal Egger looking for the bodies and found Xavier and David, he first checked on Xavier and removed the Patrick Plushie head, revealing some bruises on his head, he then talked to the officers that he could of been beaten by Barry and suffocated from the head, he then checked on David and tried to remove the Squidward Plushie face from his own, but was claimed to of have been sewed, but looking closely, he confess that his face must of been chopped off and his right arm must also have been chopped off and sewed onto him. He then tried looking for Barry, but he says to the police that he's nowhere to be seen and might of escaped the Abandoned Hospital through the back door or something, it then cuts outside behind a tree with Normal going back to the police car, and then Barry peeks out and the cut scene and game ends. Trivia The plot confirms that the Police ending from the first game was actually canon and could possibly be the true ending of the first game. It's been confirmed that Barry has returned as a threat again, but as an adult. He will also not use his powers to stop you. It's also been confirmed that there will be more than one enemy in the game. The silhouettes might of been spirits of the characters. Category:2017 Category:Originator156 Category:Video games rated T Category:PC Games Category:Horror Category:Video Games Category:Rated T Category:Sequels Category:Game sequels